Joey Fullborn
Joy Fullbun is a member of Fairy Tail. He joined around the same time as Wan ChanJi, and therefore are often partners and rivals. Appearence He is an extremely muscular Wizard that honed just about every visible muscles he has. He used to have a tattoo on his chest that has the letter 'K', 'S', and a symbol of a Broken heart. However, in order to join a body-building contest, he washed it off with a potion. His first appearence, however, isn't as muscular as he is right now. His chest also had the kanji '愛’ tattoo in addition to the other letters and symbols. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Joy is first seen together with Nab when the guild quakes, signaling the arrival of Phantom Lord's walking guild. Joy is seen watching with the rest of the guild as Jose Porla unleashed his shades after Erza Scarlet took the brunt of the Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 12 Joy is later seen looking up as the Phantom Lord guild transforms into Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 7 When all members of the Element 4 are defeated, Joy is seen watching as the Phantom MK II begins to collapse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 3 He was then seen listening as Jose reveals that they captured Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 13 After the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, Joy is seen surprised as the rune knights arrives and interrogates them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 3 Joy is then seen watching as Erza argues with Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Joy is seen listening to Mirajane, along with the other guild mates, when Natsu and Gajeel started an all-out guild war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 12-17 Joy is then seen watching the Miss Fairy Tail contest, as Laxus and his bodyguards arrives and starts the Fighting Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 During the Fighting Festival, Joy is seen battling Wan ChanJi.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 4 He is later seen, together with Wan ChanJi listening to Erza explain about the Thunder Palace and presumably destroyed one of the Thunder Lacrimas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 9-14 When Laxus arrives at the guild, Joy is seen expressing his displeasure along with Wan ChanJi and Mikuni Sin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 7-9 Oración Seis arc Joy, along with the rest of the guild, listens to Mirajane as she explains all about Dark Guilds. He and Wan ChanJi was underestimating the power of the Oración Seis Guild because of the guild's number of members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 13 Edolas arc Joy along with the rest of the guild, is seen happily welcoming Wendy and Charle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8 He is then seen at Wendy and Charle's Welcome Party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 S-Class Trial arc Joy is seen celebrating with the rest of the guild because of Lisanna's return and laughs when he hear the personality of Edolas Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 5 Magic and Abilities Muscle Speak: A type of supporting Magic. By chanting some incantations, he can increase the muscle mass of his surrounding allies. However, to increase the efficiency, the Caster's body must also be well-toned. Thus, he has yet to miss even one day of exercise. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Trivia *His teeth tends to fall off without much warning. *His appearance is based off Hiro Mashima's current assistant, Ueda I, who is also quite muscular. Even the frequency of daily muscle training is about the same. References Navigation Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Characters Category:Male